


Sweet Guy

by purebluemeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: References to Abuse, if i tag this with pretty much anything it'll spoil the plot, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebluemeow/pseuds/purebluemeow
Summary: Dear Diary,Today a really sweet guy took me out!(trigger warning, there's a brief reference to abuse)





	Sweet Guy

Dear Diary,

 

Today a really sweet guy took me out! When I got to the place we were meeting at he immediately greeted me with my full name, how sweet of him to remember! He even pulled out my chair for me and helped me sit down. Such a gentleman!

 

He was so gentle with me. At one point he took my hand and held it so gently. I didn't even know someone could use that much care when handling another person. He was turning over my hand to see the palm and the fingers and he looked so intently at me, like he was examining me. It made me feel so special.

 

He kept asking me little questions about myself. It was so kind of him. He would ask me things like, “What were you doing before you got here?” or, “Who is your family?” I think it was so nice of him to take an interest in my personal life like that. Not many guys actually care about that stuff anymore. But he did; he's so sweet.

 

He is so observant. He could tell my age just by looking at me. How impressive is that? He noticed the scars on my wrists and the birthmark on the back of my neck and I didn't even have to tell him about it! He is also really smart. He was able to figure out that I have been abused without me even hinting at it. He even told me that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore, and whoever hurt me would get caught. I felt really cared for in that moment. I think I love him.

 

He is a doctor too. That's really impressive! Not many people can say they are doctors around here. It's a small town, and his area of expertise is currently only occupied by him. That's right, he's a special doctor who deals with specific cases that only he deals with here. I'm truly impressed by him.

 

Not once did he tell me to stop talking or even bring up himself. He just kept taking such a huge interest in me. It was probably the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me.

 

He was a little touch-y for a first date, but I didn't mind. Especially not when he kept making sure I wasn't hurt and making sure I was okay. He was really careful with me like that. He made sure I was full and he had everything prepared specially for me. He even fed me! Isn't he amazing?

 

After a little while he remembered my family. It turns out we were friends when we were in elementary school. I don't remember much from before high school but he could recall me fairly well from that time. He asked how my sister was, and if my mom was feeling okay.

 

He even made sure to get me ready on time to see my family. It was so sweet! The place we were in was really cold and I guess he could tell how cold I was because he put a blanket over me.

 

My sister and my mother came in to see me. My mother was crying a lot. I guess she doesn't want me to grow up too fast and have someone else to look after me. I wanted to tell her it was okay and that I had an amazing man on my side now, but he beat me to it. He consoled my mother a lot and told her that it was okay. How sweet is a guy to be nice to my mother right away like that? My sister confirmed I was who he thought I was and they left.

 

After that, the date had to unfortunately end. He looked really upset about the early night, but he got a call that his daughter was really sick and he had to go home. I was a little disappointed about how short the date was, but I understand. Family is important.

He had to rush a little but he still took so much care to pack everything up. He was still so gentle when he lifted me and I was really grateful that even though he had an emergency, he still made sure that I was okay.

 

He put away all of his equipment really quickly but he didn't forget about me. He tagged my toe with an identification number and my name and age. He didn't tie it too tight or too loosely. I was really happy that he took so many precautions when he put my body back on the plate and rolled me into the body chamber. It was cold but I could handle. I felt so warm thinking of him coming back.

 

He said he would finish the autopsy later and then embalm me. I can't wait to see him again! I hope he takes me out tomorrow, too!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it, I've never posted an original work here, but here we go! So yeah. It was an autopsy, not a date.


End file.
